gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Not the Boy Next Door
Not the Boy Next Door from The Boy From Oz is featured in Choke, the eighteenth episode of Season Three. It is performed by Kurt Hummel. Kurt performs this as his NYADA audition piece for Carmen Tibideaux, the dean of the college. He originally plans to audition with The Music of the Night from Phantom of the Opera, but sensing that Ms. Tibideaux would not be impressed, he switches gears at the beginning of his audition, having clearly planned this as a possible back-up. His Phantom costume is actually teared-away, revealing his black formal shirt and tight gold lamé pants underneath. Carmen is incredibly pleased with Kurt's quick change and taking a risk from changing it from The Music of the Night to Not the Boy Next Door. Tina, Brittany, and Mercedes are Kurt's backup singers and dancers for this performance. Lyrics Kurt: Comin' home used to feel so good I'm a stranger now in my neighborhood I've seen the world at a faster pace And I'm comin' now from a diff'rent place Though I may look the same way to you Underneath there is somebody new I am not the boy next door I don't belong like I did before Nothin' ever seems like it used to be You can have your dreams, but you can't have me Oh, I can't come back there anymore 'Cause I am not the boy next door You've been savin' those souvenirs, Faded photographs from our foolish years We made plans, but they're wearin' thin And they don't work out 'cause I don't fit in And those mem'ries will just weigh me down 'Cause I got no place to keep 'em uptown I am not (Tina, Brittany and Mercedes: do do) the boy next door (Tina, Brittany and Mercedes: do do) I don't belong (Tina, Brittany and Mercedes: do do) like I did before Nothin' ever seems like it used to be You can have your dreams, but you can't have me Kurt with Tina, Brittany and Mercedes: Oh, I can't go back there anymore 'Cause I am not the boy next door Kurt (with Tina, Brittany and Mercedes harmonizing): I'm not sorry for just bein' me But if you'd look past the past you could see That I am not (Tina, Brittany and Mercedes: You are not) (Tina, Brittany and Mercedes: The boy next door) (Tina, Brittany and Mercedes: You don't belong) Kurt: Nothin' ever seems like it used to be You can have your dreams, oh, but you can't have me Kurt with Tina, Brittany and Mercedes: I can't go back there anymore 'Cause I am not (Tina, Brittany and Mercedes: You are not) I am not (Tina, Brittany and Mercedes: You are not) I am not the boy next door Trivia *Tina, Brittany and Mercedes are wearing the same gold dresses in this song as they did when performing the Journey Medley in the Journey to Regionals. *This is the third time that Kurt sang a Broadway song that was originally sung by a man, the first one being Mr. Cellophane ''and the second ''Music of the Night. Gallery NTBND19.png NTBND18.png NTBND17.png NTBND16.png NTBND15.png NTBND14.png NTBND13.png NTBND12.png NTBND11.png NTBND10.png NTBND9.png NTBND8.png NTBND7.png NTBND6.png NTBND5.png NTBND4.png NTBND3.png NTBND2.png NTBND1.png tumblr_m3fk66bqRx1qj2lhoo1_500.png Kurtboynextdoor.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel